(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical fiber layout of decorative object, and more particularly, to an optical fiber layout for simulating icicles in a decorative object. The invention utilizes a plurality of joined optical fiber threads to form an illuminating optical fiber strip. The optical fiber strip is fastened by the decorative object using clamping method, with a bent end portion forming a drooping light curtain. A simulation of a radiating icicle screen is completed using illumination from the light curtain.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Optical fiber threads are characterized as being flexible, light transmissive, small in diameter and capable of forming bright light spots at emitting terminals for creating various illumination effects. Therefore, optical fiber threads are extensively applied in decorative objects.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a prior optical fiber layout of a model house is for decorating a house 1 having a roof 11. To simulate effects of accumulated snow 12 in winter, the roof 11 is provided with appearance as accumulated snow 12 at a surface of the roof 11.
A prior light decorative object exposes emitting terminals 33 of optical fiber threads merely at positions of linear edges of the eaves 14. By arranging a plurality of emitting terminals 33, a linear light emitting line is formed. Using a light source, linear light streams are created by the emitting terminals 33.
Referring to FIG. 2, according to the prior invention, each linear edge of the eaves 14 of the roof 11 is devised with a plurality of arranged through holes 16. Each through hole 16 is inserted with an optical fiber thread 31 having an emitting terminal 33 thereof located at an outer opening of the through hole 16. An incoming terminal 32 is formed by collecting one end of the plurality of optical fiber threads 31 into a bundle. The incoming terminal 32 is for accepting light beams coming from an illuminating object 21 of a light source device 2 and transmitting the light beams to the emitting terminals 33. The light source device 2 is disposed with a grating 23 for changing waves and hues of light beams from the illuminating object 21. The grating 23 is driven and rotated by a motor 22 in order to vary spectra and waves, thereby enabling the emitting terminals 3 to give light decorative effects with radiances having different brightness.
However, the prior decorative object only has illumination effects at the emitting terminals 33, and is merely capable of forming linear radiations instead of three-dimensional illumination effects. In addition, to realize the layout of the optical fiber threads 31, it is necessary to first provide a plurality of transverse through holes 16, and then individually place the emitting end 33 of the optical fiber threads 31 at the through holes 16. To stabilize the entire structure, glue means is likely adopted. Yet, glue means easily incurs contamination at surfaces of the emitting terminals 33 to further block light beams. Supposed the house 1 is manufactured from polyester materials using a centrifugal rolling method, a mold formed is easily deformed and damages due to excavating the transverse through holes.
Furthermore, in the prior invention, light beams emitted by the emitting terminals 33 are straight-line projected outward along axes of the optical fiber threads without reaching the house. The light spots are much brighter compared with luminance of the surface of the house not being illuminated, and therefore the decorative object may lack overall aesthetic values for the housing has unsatisfactory luster.
From the above descriptions, it is observed that the prior optical fiber layout of decorative object has complicated procedures with the mold being liable to damages. Not only labor and equipment costs are increased, but also production speed is slowed down. After assembly, the optical fiber threads cannot be smoothly removed for easy repair. Also, light streams are straight-line projected from the emitting terminals 33 instead of projecting upon walls of the house. All of the above issues are considered as shortcomings of the prior invention.